Sleepless Thunder
by NippaNippa123
Summary: When Ace discovers Julius's secret phobia, he swears to protect him. (Ace doing his job for someone else! His job?) YAOI! Do not like then do not read. This is a cute not a scary so enjoy!
1. Prologue

Key - _Italics_ = _Thoughts_ **Bold** = **Sound Effects** (not used often)

Just as a fact, I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or any of its sister/brother games. They belong to Miss QuinRose. I also have a lot of "from the mind of the writer" shizz going on. I am not one for typos, I am a grammar nazi, if I see comments that are bad grammar I probably will not reply or I will reply and correct everything you typed. However, I have taken note of Ace's . . . bad grammar so this adjusts to it. This will possibly become harder in about chapter three or so (maybe two or four), but this is yaoi. BOY ON BOY! BOYS LOVE! (Now I have your attention so read the first part if you are now joining this intro) There will be a bit of OOC and just cuteness! CUTENESS! Okay bye~

* * *

The darkness seemed to envelop the tower, only to be broken balefully by the flashes of light before the rumbling of thunder. Every gleam of light left a figure wincing in a corner bracing himself for the booms of noise to follow. As he desperately tried to block out the noise and partially compose himself, the knight rushed through the door closing it quickly behind himself.

"Some storm, huh?" Ace spoke as he shook his cloak off and threw it on the table. "Hey, Julius you in bed still? Work's gonna pile up!"

The watchmaker gave no reply, but hid himself further in the corner. No one, especially Ace, should see him so shaken up.

Ace placed the small bag of clocks on Julius's work table. _I'll just wait until he wakes up,_ he thought as he walked into the small kitchen. He started to make some coffee when a sudden flash and soft yelp caught his attention. Ace slowly crept toward the source of the quiet cry. As he got closer to the trembling watchmaker, the knight gradually knelt down until he was next to Julius.

The rumble that followed was loud, making Julius halfway jump into Ace's arms. When he realized to whom he was clinging to, Julius started to back away from Ace as the room flashed once again. He said nothing in an attempt to assure Ace of his composure instead of revealing a shaky voice. Ace opened his mouth to speak when the, once rumbling, thunder turned into an ear piercing crash. Julius yelped loudly and practically slammed into the knight's warm chest. After getting over the bit of shock, Ace hugged the terrified male gently, occasionally stroking the back of his head.

"Julius, it's alright. It won't hurt you; if it tries, I'll protect you." (("Ya"))

Julius nodded hesitantly, still clinging to Ace tightly.

After a while, the storm subsided and Julius was asleep in Ace's arms. Ace got up and took the sleeping watchmaker to his bed, laying him down gently as he climbed onto it. While the knight looked at the softly snoozing man before him, he blushed lightly. _I never thought that I'd actually be protecting him from something, _he thought. _Julius just always seemed so calm that I just assumed he wouldn't ever flip out no matter the circumstances._ "But now, we can be closer," Ace barely whispered as he leaned over Julius. He then placed a soft kiss on the creamy cheek of the older male and hugged him rather roughly; though, Julius did not wake.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! This is what you get for being boring English class! So, I shall be updating this every so often, and when I get the time, I shall make this a manga on my DeviantArt! However, that will take a long, long, long time. Favorite, follow, and review please! Thanks for reading!

Live on and fly to the Golden Land!


	2. Is that all it is?

Hallo again! So I guess you wanted more! Hopefully this is better that what you expected it to be! Next chapter we're going to hit hard so be ready! I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or its sister/brother series. Enjoy this few days later following chapter!

"Julius!" Ace shouted as he burst through the door. Julius looked up from his desk to see why the knight had interrupted his work so loudly then focused back onto it. "What is it?" he asked a bit annoyed. Ace always seemed so happy and carefree, but Julius had never really felt this annoyed by this before. However, Ace had always seemed to distract him as of late.

Ace glided over to the desk with the bag of bloody clocks and set them down before Julius. "I made it here in four time periods!" the knight exclaimed taking off his mask. "Hoh, amazing," the long-haired male spoke unenthusiastically towards him. "You should try to make it in two or one next time." Ace frowned a bit at this, "You're not gonna reward me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Juliu~s! You promised me a reward if I got here quicker, remember?"

The older pondered for a moment before replying, "I said 'if you arrive in less than three time periods consistently' I would reward you."

Ace pouted rather childishly and squished the watchmaker's face, occasionally rubbing it around. As Julius suppressed both his anger and surprise towards Ace's unusual behavior, he tried to ignore this idiocy and continue working. But Ace was not giving up easily. "No fair! You said you'd reward me if I got here earlier!" he whined, though it seemed his efforts to obtain Julius's attention were in vain. The whining continued for a long while until the older male snapped. Julius pushed Ace off of his person, set down the finished clock, and slapped the knight harshly.

"Quit this foolishness!"

Ace was shocked. Julius had never stood up to his actions, at least, never in this way. "You are acting as though you were a child! Why are you behaving this way?" Julius continues, then after catching his breath he added in a mumble, "Why do I feel so concerned about you?"

Ace barely heard Julius's mumble of confusion, but stood silently in front of him. The older male took the silence as his younger's reflection and came back to his seat.

After what seemed like eternity, Ace finally sat down by Julius, leaning against the desk, waiting. When Julius was almost finished working, he heard a chuckle from the knight. It was subtle at first, but then it became a great laughter. The watchmaker looked at him puzzled, trying to find an explanation. After Ace had calmed down, he looked up at the puzzled beauty. Then he started, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how stupid I was being earlier. Didn't know what I was so worked up for." The watchmaker listened intently. "I guess I just wanted you to give me your attention's all. After thinking about it, it just seemed funny." The knight, again, began to chuckle. Julius got up and ruffled Ace's hair lightly. "It sounds to me that you were stressed." Ace looked up at his elder. "The way you were acting, I mean."

_Did he notice?_

"You can tell me what is bothering you if you need it." _Even if I could,_ Ace thought, _no, there's no way Julius can know about how I feel. _"No, it's nothing. Peter's just been screaming at me to do my job. That's about-"

"You are lying," Julius interjected. "You have been acting strangely for a while now, and that damned rabbit has been yelling at you since you became the Knight of Hearts. If you were going to lie to me, you should have thought more about your circumstances." Ace was surprised. Not only was Julius able to see right through him, but he was worried. _Should I . . .?_ "Um, Julius?" The man looked at Ace upon his name being heard, but after realizing everything that had happened earlier, he blushed lightly.

"What is it, Ace?"

"Do you . . . like me?"

Julius blushed at the words; _what in the hell? Does he think I am a homosexual? But he has been really careful around me since then. Could he -? No, ridiculous. There is no way he . . . or I. . ._

"Yes?"

_Julius . . . likes me?_ That was about enough to make Ace blush, which he did. Then Julius interrupted his thoughts. "W-we need to lift your stress though!" he exclaimed, trying to shift the attention onto Ace, his entire face turning red.

"I was only acting weird 'cause of you, Julius!"

". . . Wha-?"

"No, I mean. . ." Ace sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts. "It's like. . ." and unable to completely gather them, Ace stood there stumbling over thoughts and words. _How do I explain?_ But then he walked up to Julius, smiled, parted his lips and kissed his elder charmingly.

Julius hesitated at first then started to blush again and melted into his knight. Ace pulled away slowly and hugged Julius in an effort to support him.

"Ace?"

"Is it seriously that simple? That's so cliché!"

"What is?"

Ace looked at him seriously; looking so solemn that it stunned Julius as he waited for Ace's reply.

"I love you."

Those three little words made the watchmaker's face turn into a cherry of embarrassment. _Ace loves me?_ Each time he thought through those words made his face even redder. Ace chuckled softly at how cute Julius was then held him close. _That's really it. _"That's all it is."

Awwww! Kawaii! I really do like cute things and writing this is cute! Please favorite and review!

Live on and fly to the Golden Land!


	3. Love can blind

So sorry for the long time to update! This may be the last chapter unless you guys want me to continue. So I hope you enjoy the heat! Extras coming soon!

* * *

Ace looked down at the man who was carelessly and hopelessly asleep at his side. Julius seemed so peaceful. Ace brushed the watchmaker's bangs out of his face to get a better look at him. The knight was so happy earlier because his love was returned, and he wanted to smother Julius at once, but his lover had felt tired from staying up through almost thirty time shifts. Remembering so, Ace stayed by Julius suppressing his urges. _I wonder if Alice still comes to check on him. But she's busy with the queen and Peter, so, I guess, not often at least. _He stroked Julius's cheek gently looking at all of his features. The watchmaker shifted with a soft groan, "Ace. . . ."

_He's thinking about me?_ Ace smiled and wrapped his arms around Julius giving him a soft squeeze. He kissed the nape of the defenseless watchmaker's neck and started down to his slightly exposed chest. He touched their heads together and caressed the man's face. The moment he started to unbutton his lover's shirt, he heard a quiet rumble in the distance. _I guess we're due for another storm._ The knight looked back at his love and snuggled him.

"I'll protect you, so don't worry about anything out there. Focus on the storm inside, Julius."

He finished unbuttoning Julius's night shirt and started undoing his own. Ace slowly began to run his hands across Julius's ivory chest accidentally hitting the man's sensitive nipple. The watchmaker moaned softly and shifted to his side. The knight chuckled quietly at the adorable cringe and began exploring the now exposed back of his love. He grinned and leaned to the man's ear, "Julius~." At the sound of his name, Julius turned to lie on his stomach. Ace slowly lifted the back of Julius's night shirt up. His skin was soft to the touch and helped to break the knight's grip on control. He leaned down to lay his head on his lover's slightly arched back and licked the middle of it. He felt the man wiggle underneath him, so he squeezed his sides. Julius jumped a little, but remained asleep . . . for the most part. The watchmaker let out a hushed yelp as his perverted knight took a short detour to his trousers. Ace slid his hand under Julius's briefs and proceeded to grab him. Though he was being gentle, the man beneath him was reacting rather erotically. Julius had already begun trying to lift his body bit by tiny bit, but Ace's weight held him down well. The knight kissed and nipped at his love's neck roughly, which left hickeys with every touch made by them. All of a sudden, another crash of thunder came making Julius wake and tremble.

"ACE!"

"Shhh . . . You're alright, baby."

"A-Ace, what are you-?"

The knight interrupted the trembling love with an open kiss. It hypnotized Julius, so Ace turned him over onto his back.

"God, you're beautiful."

"What?" Julius turned completely red like a rose. Ace enclosed Julius in his arms and kissed his cheeks.

"Do you want to do it?" the knight looked lustfully into his lover's cold but gentle eyes.

Julius couldn't stand this new attention upon him. He closed his eyes. _Ace can do what he wants, but . . . he doesn't have to look at me like that, does he?_ Sure enough, Ace gave up on getting permission and began devouring Julius. His lust had become too powerful for either of them to ignore.

Ace began by smothering the nape of Julius's neck with licks and kisses. Thunder and lightning came, but Julius was too distracted to notice. The knight then came down to his lover's stomach. He licked the center of it then nibbled the side which gave him a rather adorable cringe and moan. Then Ace slid both hands down the back of Julius's bottoms and squeezed his arse all while he moved his mouth up to one of the man's nipples. The watchmaker squirmed a bit from the strange sensations and gripped the mattress. He heard Ace chuckle softly.

"What is it, Ace?" Julius questioned still rosy red. The knight chuckled again then replied, "I've never noticed that you were this adorable. As well as, you're already this hard?" The older man did not think he could blush any redder from embarrassment. After all, this was his first time in many ways. He had never thought of ever being sexually aroused, so what goes on down there was never a concern for him. Another crack of thunder filled the room, and Julius grabbed onto Ace. "Shhh . . ." the younger soothed, "it's nothing compared to what you'll be doing." He grinned and tossed both their shirts to the ground beneath them. "A-Ace!" No time for interruptions on the knight's watch. He yanked off the older man's trousers then his own leaving only boxer and brief. Ace then kissed Julius's inner thigh down to the knee. "Ahn~" the watchmaker moaned with a bit of restraint. Ace wanted to break that restraint. He slid his hands down the beautiful man's briefs and roughly cradled his member giving another erotic kiss in the process. The two swirled their tongues together for some time then Ace started kissing in and out barely giving enough time to breathe. Julius's body was going insane from all of the tremendous pleasure he thought he would never receive. He couldn't see or think. He just did.

Ace couldn't take anymore and neither could Julius. The moment Ace pulled away he took his hands from Julius's stiff cock and slid off his boxers. Julius also removed his briefs from his person and threw them to the ground going back to embracing Ace afterward. As the pair sat up facing each other full of lust and passion, Ace placed Julius's body over his hardened member then looked his love in the eyes. The watchmaker's eyes were now full of lust yet held a few tears in them. He nodded for the knight to continue, and continue he did. Ace slathered his hands with his saliva and rubbed it over his throbbing member. Then he stuck two fingers into his love and began to scissor him. After a while, he added a third finger. Julius moaned as Ace began to move his fingers searching for a sweet spot. Ace removed his fingers and positioned himself. Julius closed his eyes for he knew what was coming next. The knight smiled sweetly at the trembling watchmaker then kissed him gently. He then slowly slid into Julius. The man cringed slightly to the unfamiliar feeling, but tried so hard not to make a sound. He clung to his clearly dominant love desperately for comfort. Once Ace was sure that they were both comfortable enough, he took hold of Julius's waist, lifted him slightly, and thrust back in. Julius yelped the first time with a hint of pain. The knight shifted a little then repeated the action. A little less pain. Again. A little less. Then again.

"Ahhm~!"

Jackpot. Ace laid his love down and began thrusting in and out at Julius's sweet spot. The watchmaker panted and moaned so loudly that neither of them could hear the rain or thunder anymore. After so long, Julius couldn't hold on much more. "Ace~ c-cum! Hah~ now!" However, the warning was a tad to late. Julius splurted all over his belly and onto Ace's as well. They both blushed a fiery red. Ace grinned and leaned over his lover. He pulled out completely hard and licked the cum up off Julius's smooth stomach. He smiled.

"You're delicious."

Then he put his member up to the watchmaker's mouth. "Drink up." At first, he was hesitant, but Julius took in Ace fully into his mouth and suckled. Moving his tongue all around the stiffened member gave Ace an extremely erotic heat. He finally released in Julius's mouth when he couldn't hold back any longer. Some burst out, but the man managed to keep most of it in his mouth. The knight pulled out and tapped his lover's nose with his finger. "Swallow." The man did so. It was so hot. Ace patted Julius's belly then snuggled him.

"You were such a good boy for your first time."

"O-oh shush!"

"The storm is gone now."

"So it is, huh."

The two were almost completely out of breath. Ace caressed Julius's face gently then the couple kissed.

"Julius, I love you so much."

"I . . . I love you too, Ace."

* * *

S-so, um, how was it? I love to hear what you have to think about my works! Thank you so much for supporting me this far! Thank you soooo much!

Live on and fly to the Golden Land!


	4. Extras 1-2

Originally, I was thinking of putting Alice in near the beginning or making the story start off as Julius and Ace when they were younger, but I figured my beginning was good for what I did and what I planned to do. (Wow, long sentence). However, I still wanted to have Alice somewhere in the story. I came up with this extra in the middle of the night (2am or so) when I couldn't sleep. Hope you enjoy these teeny cute stories.

* * *

Extra 1: The Third Wheel

"Julius~!"

"What is it, Ace?"

"When are we gonna. . . y'know. . . make love again?"

The watchmaker slammed his hands onto the table as he stood immediately. "ARE YOU JOKING?! Every time I go to bed we end up doing it! This is the one time we haven't, and you're asking about it?!"

"Sorry, sorry. I should let you rest."

"Good," he sighed as he sat back down to continue working. As he did, Alice emerged from the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt then." She set down Julius's coffee then slowly left the room. The two stared at the door where she had come and left from stunned. Julius blushed heavily after she was out of sight.

* * *

So how'd you enjoy it? Sorry that they're so short. I'm including another one in this extra to make up for it. This one was a plot line that I couldn't quite fit anywhere. It's way shorter that the previous one and has no title in my book (literally I gave it the title "That one plot line that I came up with but didn't fit anywhere!") Anyway, I apologize for Mary's accent. He sounds like a pirate teehee. As well as putting you in the middle of it.

* * *

Extra 2: . . . . That One Plot Line that I Came Up with but Didn't Fit Anywhere!

"Like hell! Julius is mine!"

Gowland had Julius in a sort of tight hug to keep him from going to Ace's side, although they were at the Tower.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Julius shouted. He tried to wriggle his way out of Gowland's grip, but his efforts were in vain. "I don't even know what has you both so stressed out, but please leave me out of it! I am my own property, thank you very much!"

"Eh? But Juli! I thought ya didn't like the knight bein' all grabby towards ya. Besides, ya like me much more'n him, right?" Mary spoke as if persuading some delusional child to come with him.

(Oh, I forgot to mention, sorry, that this was to be the chapter before my real chapter one a.k.a Chapter 2. This is a modified version that should be much shorter and summed up)

"How the hell could Julius like a hypocritical old man like you! Me being all grabby? Look at yourself!" Ace stormed over, ripping the watchmaker out of the park owner's grip. The knight held him closer than the older man had, which annoyed Julius even more. Julius pried open the knight's grip and escaped. "You two need to stop this instant. By this point, you're both on equal ground."

"What's that?" the two questioned in unison.

"Sexual harassers."

Ace tried to hold back his laughter, but it failed and the knight burst into a loud pompous laugh that made the watchmaker regret ever saying what he did. It was definitely not meant to be funny or a compliment. The owner stood in shock for a bit then turned to leave. "If ya think that of me, I should prolly go. Sorry for getting' all touchy, Julius. Stop by the park when ya got the time." He winked at the now pouting Julius then took his leave.

Julius let out a sigh, "I hope you're happy. He's gone now."

Ace strolled up to the man he loved, hugging him from behind. "Yeah, I'm pretty glad," he whispered into the older man's ear before nuzzling him. "Don't go over there without me, alright?"

"W-why?" the man got chills from the unexpected whispers and nuzzle.

The knight giggled before letting go to face Julius.

"Don't go without me because I want to ride on all the rides with you until you get sick!" he laughs as he finishes while he pinches the watchmaker's sides. "You've got a pretty light stomach for those kinds of things. I've never seen you like that, so I want to see it."

The elder's face flushed. What the hell was that knight thinking? People don't want to see friends sick or in pain. "Pervert," Julius hmphed then he made his way back into the tower.

* * *

See why it didn't really fit anywhere? Just a side story. Anyway~ I'll be continuing this later. New chapters shall come out after I finish putting up my Umineko crossover and wrap up my weird collaboration fic. Well, I'll get some more Extras up too.

Live on and fly to the Golden Land!


End file.
